Le duo d'Azkaban
by Skaelds
Summary: Ça revient comme un refrain, encore et encore. Les Araignées. L'ombre. La poussière. [...] Le silence.


**Le duo d'Azkaban**

Ils sont assis par terre, il n'y a rien. Rien du moins qui puisse compter comme quelque de vrai, de réel. Alors il y a les araignées, bien sûr. Des toiles de poussières qui prennent le temps en s'étiolant, en étirant leurs longs membres fragiles. Il y a l'ombre aussi – ça semble être une évidence. Et ça revient comme un refrain, encore et encore.

L'ombre. Les araignées. La poussière.

Le silence.

Le silence, c'est sûrement ça le plus effrayant. Les détraqueurs ne sont que vaine terreur en comparaison – des relents de peur qui ne les atteignent même plus. Parce que le silence est au dessus de tout ça, est possessif.

Il les veut pour lui tout seul, en entiers leurs déraison comme leurs corps décharnés, qui ne riment plus à grand chose. Humains, il est vrai. Mais à quoi cela peu importe ? Ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce ne le sera plus – et comment peuvent-il encore prétendre se sentir humains ? Que veut dire ce terme dans son ensemble, s'il n'est pas lié à meurtrier, à... fou ?

Quelques ses dents grincent sur ce terme, ses yeux se voilent, opaques, avant qu'Azkaban ne reprenne son droit sur elle. Lui ? Il a appris depuis longtemps à en rire de ce silence qui se glise sinueusement dans leur cellules. C'est de famille, se contenterait-il de dire avec un sourire. Ce genre de sourire qui dévoile les dents jaunies, piteuses, rongées par les années qui passe et les repas qu'il jette d'un mouvement de bras.

Le silence est le meilleur ami des larmes. Elles sont vicieuses celles-là, coulent en grosses fleurs transparentes, apporte le réconfort d'un goût salé – et ça le démange lui, furieusement de les sentir à nouveau si différentes de cette bouille infâme, mélange d'insultes et de rires en potage. C'est sûr elle évidemment que le bouquet floral apparaît, lui ne sait plus comment faire depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici.

Ça remonte à des années, des années, des millénaires – la notion du temps lui semble un peu abstraite quand on est voué à dévorer des yeux les étendues pendantes de membres d'araignées, ces toiles qui se tissent encore et encore jusqu'à finir par les envelopper.

Peut-être sont-ils déjà morts. Sûrement.

Elle le sent – lui aussi – ça commence à gonfler dans leurs poitrines, ça s'étend, c'est comme une créature, un parasite qui a élu domicile avec délectation et ça enfle, ça enfle, ça enfle. Jusqu'à ce que la bulle explose – brisée.

Leurs épaules tremblent, leurs lèvres se retroussent sur leurs dents et ça le fait trembler encore davantage de se savoir si ressemblant de sa famille – son cousin. Elle rit, elle aussi, se déchire les poumons mais ça fuse, ça hurle vers le ciel et ce n'est plus qu'un pendant un instant, ce partage fascinant.

« LA FERME LES TARES ! Comment est-ce que pouvez continuer de RIRE ?! TOUS DE LA MÊME FAMILLE !» beugle le taureau, enfermé pour viol. Ses yeux porcins frémissent, son nez prend encore plus de volume et ils continuent, pour briser le silence.

Au loin ils commence à sentir leur effets – ce sont de vrais serpents, sinueux sifflements qui se glissent dans son esprit, infectent ses pensées et répandent leurs ombres. Elle frissonne à ses côté – sous l'emprise du Silence. Ils ne rient plus. Plus un mot, plus un bruit, rien que le flottement silencieux de leurs hôtes, qui viennent requérir le prix à payer pour y résider. Et le prix est élevé, très élevé pour partager la couche des rats.

Ça glisse en elle, elle se souvient – se rappelle. Rien, encore. Comment qualifier de tout ce qui n'est qu'à oublier et qu'un cauchemar tient à garder en vie ? Alors elle se raccroche, rit dans sa folie qui a commencé à la consumer parce qu'elle n'est que déraison. Cet éclair vert, encore et encore, encore et encore, et encore.

Et les larmes – n'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elles étaient l'alliée maîtresse du Silence. Ou peut-être que c'est lui, qu'en saurait-elle, ils sont un. Un demi-humain, immolé et noirci par leur lien dévastateur. Un humain avec une bouche et des yeux, qui rit et regarde. Il y a le visage de l'autre, l'incompréhension dans ses yeux qui reflètent son sort, le refus de comprendre, la réalisation désespérée. Mais c'est trop tard pour elle alors lorsqu'elle est prise ce n'est qu'un vaste sourire qu'elle offre à la vaste illuminée du monde.

Des fois ses rêves se mélangent – face à face, deux à deux, toujours leur baguette levée et fabuleux descendants des Lestrange. Elle est Bellatrix, se targue de l'être. Il est Rodolphus – en a tout les droits. Et ça tombe, ça s'écroule, elle sent les fondations de sa pensée tanguer et se briser mais s'en moque, continue d'être, de vivre.

Un arc-en-ciel c'est exactement ça, un joli tableau, une œuvre d'art où sa baguette trace la signature finale. D'un vert éclatant.

Et ça geigne, ça geigne, ça se plaint et ça ne comprend pas. Alors elle se contente d'étirer ses pattes, touche du bout le visage terrifié et tisse sa toile, consciencieusement, tout autour, la victime du jour sera son repas.

Des visages roux, blonds, bruns, tout ce qui a été un jour dans la salle des prophéties et a ignoré le numéro 93. Les piliers d'une santé s'écroule, déjà elle écrit en lettre sang Bonnie et Clyde sur sa poitrine, le laisse y graver ses propres inscriptions.

Et d'un coup tout s'arrête. Tout se tait pourrait-elle dire mais tout s'est déjà tu au passage de leurs hôtes.

C'est le moment de la journée qu'il préfère – c'est l'heure.

Comment peuvent-ils savoir sans horloge ? La notion du temps n'est que superflue, il y a vingt-huit heures dans une journée, quarante seconde par minutes et une heure est composée de trois minutes. Qu'est-ce que ça importe, que cela est ? Ils savent, c'est tout. C'est le moment.

Le moment du thé, aurait-il ri avec force, hurlé sur les murs de la ville, fait retentir son amusement sur les fleurs brisées de ses collègues forcés.

Alors il replie ses genoux sous lui, se penche. Elle tend ensuite les mains en avant, ils replacent une mèche derrière leur oreille – elle dit : La cérémonie commence, il répond : c'est le moment je técoute.

Alors ils commencent. Sans queue ni tête. Parlent pour s'exprimer – pour prouver par puérilité que le Silence ne finira pas par avoir leurs membres squelettiques.

« C'est le moment de la journée. »

« Je sais. » Sa voix est enrouée, presque rauque. N'a plus parlé depuis hier. Mais était-ce hier ou il y a plusieurs mois ?

« Tout continue, tout se lasse et tout ne finira jamais par s'arrêter. Est-ce que nous sortirons un jour du paradis où on nous a fait plonger de force ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Nous sortirons les pieds devants et le sourire au visage – et je gage qu'ils pleureront. De ne pas avoir compris. De joie. De cette incompréhension qui t'a fait rire quand il t'a demandé pourquoi. »

Elle rit. S'arrête. Rit derechef. Ne sait plus comment être naturelle.

« Pourquoi, n'est-ce pas, pourquoi. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas nous, mais comment leur faire comprendre ? »

« Je comprends moi. »

« Evidemment. Tu es nous. Sais-tu qu'il m'a demandé si tu m'avais jeté un sort ? Impero pensait-il avec espoir. Amortentia à la rigueur. Est-ce que je te vois comme deux yeux glacés qui me sondent jusqu'à mon âme, ta beauté est-elle transcendante ? » Elle le regarde. « Certes non. Tu es laid. »

« Qu'as-tu répondu ? Ma laideur est le reflet que je porte. »

« J'ai ri – quoi d'autre. Non, bien sûr que non, quelle idée. Pourquoi les ais-je tué ? Ils n'étaient pas nous – ils me raccrochaient à ce que je voulais haïr. »

« N'as-tu jamais de regrets ? »

Il rit à son tour. Découvre ses dents avec un sourire.

« Non. » Une pause. « Et toi ? »

« Non. »

Une pause.

« Qui avons-nous tué ? »

« Qui avons nous laissé vivre ? »

Elle le regarde, rêveuse.

« Où est la différence ? » S'arrête. Autour d'eux, les autres écoutent avec attention. « Ronald Weasley. Charlie Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Luna Lovegood. Neville Londubat. Narcissa Malefoy. Pansy Parkinson. »

« Ne m'enterre pas si vite, chérie. » croasse une voix amusée d'une cellule voisine. « Alors vous les avez tous tué, hein. C'est de famille. Qui d'autre ? »

« Dean Thomas. Seamus. Lucius Malefoy. Avant qu'il n'aille voir nos hôtes. Théodore Nott. »

Un sifflement.

« Joli travail. Je fais peine à voir avec les simples sœurs Greengrass. C'est tout ? Que des meurtres ? »

A son tour de prendre la parole, il rit, s'étouffe dans son rire. Sa voix est éraillée.

« Draco Malefoy. Hermione Granger. »

« Ceux-là ont été particulièrement facile à détruire » dit-elle rêveusement. « Les premiers je dirais.»

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

Il se tourne vers Pansy. N'arrive pas à la voir dans l'obscurité, faut-il toujours qu'elle soit aussi bruyante ? Elle brise la règle du silence. Sois plus fort que lui ou il t'engloutira. Il les a engloutis, tous et eux ont été plus forts, toujours et encore. Au dessus de ça. Ils ne sont plus humains,ont-ils dits, tissent leur réseau de paroles sur le jeu qu'ils mènent.

« Sens-tu les relents pourris que tu exhales ? Meurtre, meurtre, meurtre encore meurtre, ils résonnent dans ta tête, remonte jusqu'à ton esprit et tu n'es que poussière devant ces mots, peu importe ce que tu scandes, que tu hurles le nom de ta famille, tu n'es rien, rien. Rien devant ce silence. Le silence fait partie de nous – il est nous. »

« Je... Taisez-vous ! »

« J'ai raison. On me l'a toujours dit. J'ai raison parce que je sais. Tu te sens prise au piège, petite araignée ? Mais la veuve noire est face à toi et ce sera elle qui te dévorera en dernier, en prenant son temps. Sens-tu les pattes déjà qui t'effleurent, qui entrent en toi ? Alors, Pansy. Est-ce que tu demandes toujours pourquoi ? »

« Taisez-vous, taisez-vous ! Comment as-tu pu changer autant ?»

Elle s'esclaffe. Sourit douloureusement, affiche ses dents ravagées par les moments. Noires. Bellatrix. Elle est Bellatrix – la guerrière.

« Je ne les ai pas tué. Je les ai détruits. J'ai rongé leur cerveau comme un ver qui s'infiltre, je me suis immiscée en eux et en leur faisant découvrir la réalité de la vie, leur funeste et vaine existence je les ai fini. Quand ils hurlaient encore et encore de me taire, pourquoi, alors j'ai accepté de faire taire le concert. » Une pause. Lui sourit. Il est nous. Elle est nous. Ce qu'elle a fait, il l'a fait, ceux qui sont en vie préféreraient être morts. « Hurles-tu Pansy ? »

Et Pansy hurle, hurle, hurle.

Alors il se tourne vers elle, il remonte ses genoux, elle remet sa mèche devant ses oreilles, ils remettent leurs mains tranquillement.

« Le moment est terminé. Victime du jour : Pansy Parkinson. Raison : détruite. »

Ils rient, se taisent à nouveau.

Ils se sont détruits mutuellement dans cette passion que personne ne pouvait comprendre – parce que Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy avaient ce but, toujours poursuivi.

Et les minutes vont recommencer à passer, s'égrainer.

Peu importent, ils se sourient.

Être plus fort que le silence.

* * *

J'ai eu cette idée en regardant un top des 5 couples d'assassins en me perdant sur Internet. Donc je récapitule si certains ont été perdus, Hermione et Draco ont torturé à la folie les personnes cités en détruisant leur raison avant de leur envoyer un Avada. Sauf pour Pansy qui n'est pas morte mais folle. Pourquoi ? Parce que leur amour n'était pas vivable, pas accepté.

XOXO.

(Oui, pas d'inquiétude je suis encore saine d'esprit même si on peut se poser des questions)


End file.
